Battle of the MMORPGs:Club Penguin vs Moshi Monsters Planning and Construction
Since I found that lots of other people on this wiki are writing stories, I decided to make my own. These things cannot be changed: *Time (100 years from now) *Space (CP) *Scenario: Evil empire is on the rise. it consumes other "nations", and Club Penguin is the last standing nation against total domination of the evil empire. Will Club Penguin liberate the enslaved "nations", or will Club Penguin, too, be enslaved and resulting in millenniums of slavery, under the evil empire? These things CAN be changed: *Name of story *Name of characters (Not actual names. characters in my story call each other by their codenames). *The identity of the evil empire *The enslaved "nations" that Club Penguin will later liberate from the evil empire *Role of characters Please copy and paste the following into your comments, and replace "" with your information. I would like to suggest the name of the story as and I would also like my character to be called *The game I hate the most is.... *My favourite game besides CP is *I want my character to be *Choose the character roles from the following: *Allied navy *Allied infantry *Allied air force *Evil air force *Evil infrantry *Evil navy *Evil land army From those, choose: *General (only 5 spots) *Commander of best platoon (1 spot) *comrade of best platoon (14 spots) *Soldier *Pilot *Sailor Here are the following taken: ''Characters taken Allied Air Platoon Over 300,000 air platoons exist, but only one elite platoon. the air force is the EPF army's most powerful branch. Unlimited amount of spots. Elite air platoon The Elite Air Platoon is the top platoon of all other over 300,000 air platoons of the EPF air force. They carry advanced, and extremely deadly doomsday, yet accurate weapons. 11 spots left. Commander Mixer2301 (No spots left) Second-in-command Bsyew (No spots left) Other members *Seth4564official *Clover the Boomerang Bird *Growler27 *10 spots left Infantry Commando Platoons Different from normal infantry, Infantry Commando wear exoskeleton armour, possessing much greater agility and strength than normal infantry. They can carry out stealth assignments, basically ninja style. Just saying, they are so effective that they don't need heavy armoured land vehicles. unlimited spots left. Elite Infantry Commando Platoon Same with Elite Air Platoon, only 1 elite infantry commando platoon exist. Their exoskeleton armour is upgraded, as well as carrying way more advanced weapons, including an energy ray sniper rifle. Rule666 is going to be helping the navy, by boarding enemy battleships, and fighting the enemy admiral to death. Commander Welcome00 the Crazy Penguin no spots left Second-in-command Audigrand, aka Barnaby, whose favourite phrase is, "FULL FIREPOWWWAAAAAA!!!!!!!!, while rattling off his assault rifle at 45 rounds a second. No spots left. other members *Psaro the Penguinslayer is actually higher ranked than just a member of the Elite Infantry Commando. He wields melee combat skills, which lots of people lack, making him a valuable member of the team. *Soldier Shadow Tom, as tomskadude wants himself to be known as, who carries flamethrowers and anything that can burn. He also enjoys a rocket launcher with 4 rotating barrels (4X firing speed), and normal, medium range rockets with extra large clip. *Pucho00, a skilled marks-penguin, who is also good with close-range, powerful shotguns, as well as long range snipers. Carries an energy ray sniper rifle, and a powerful advanced shotgun. *Rule666 who is called Sgt. Nightfall in the story. He is an expert with throwing knives, and also enjoys playing around with laser assault rifles while saying, "IMMA FIRNIN' MEH LAZER!!!!". 22 spots left. Navy Fleets The navy, only has 1 type of vehicle, a huge submarine aircraft carrier, but it is very versatile, and only few has ever been lost to the enemy. It is also stealth, and is produced in massive numbers. Cooperates with the air force a lot. No actual people submitted their names yet. Unlimited spots. Elite Navy Fleet This is the only navy fleet that can operate the elite air platoon. As even 1 submarine aircraft carrier cruiser has a huge crew, it's unlimited numbers. Admiral (commander) Star Kirby12, who is mostly known as Star Second-in-command None yet. unlimited spots left. Others None yet. Unlimited spots left. Enemy Moshi Army Fuelled by an unknown energy source, they're now known as the imperial army, helping expand the empire, and taking over everything with sheer mass of numbers, attack, and defense. They do not honour the fallen. Frimmolino is the commanding general of the Moshi Army. He is the top priority of the EPF. Unlimited spots Allied Dessert Forces Formed by General Awesome335, they are the closest allys to the Moshi Army, although having less effect on the Moshi Army's outcome, they play a major role in the downfall of nations. Unlimited Spots left. Important notes Just a reminder, it's got really not much to do with CP wiki. This is the prologue of the story. The rest will be released in a seperate blog, as it is going to be so long... Another note, 'MUST READ THIS!!!!''' - Hey, the "nations" in my story are individual computer games. Like, CP nation, Moshi Nation, Minecraft continent, Zelda kingdom, etc. Sneak-peeks (updated probably once every 2 days) There were some jetpacks lying nearby, so Mixer2301 took a small squad. “The following names I call out come with me. Bsyew, Seth4564official, Clover the boomerang bird, and Pucho00” Help the home fighters, by precision air strike. Try to not hit the civilians. No area weapons. Precision weapons only. Welcome00, take your best squad out and eliminate the commander. I’ll air-drop you at their command ship once you’re done.” “Copy that”, Replied the Axe soldiers. “Welcome00 speaking, y the way someone go and fly Star and Blastthehedgehog over to their cruiser. Got it?” “Yes sir!” Over 300 civilians were killed by dusk. Star and Blastthehedgehog were in their cruiser, along with Mixer’s squadron in the hangar bay. “Ready, squadron? Blast, Fire away!” “Roger that”. Penguins who fled to the lighthouse beacons cheered, as 4 fighter jets, along with 1 stealth bomber took off from the water, glinting in various different colours in the setting sun. The attacking diavlos flew upwards, to attack the bombers. The escorting fighters, still flying in formation lead by Mixer2301, cleared the skies of the diavols. "Sir, stronger resistance than expected is in the skies. Launch the bomber's sharpnels", reported Bsyew. Category:Battle of the MMORPGs